The Leadership and Administrative Core leads the vision for the science of frailty and its translation in this OAIC. It leads the identification of the next generation of research on frailty that should be created, supports research planning, recruitment of investigators, setting of goals and benchmarks, and evaluation activities for the Cores, the OAIC as a whole, conducts other administrative activities, and creates visibility for the accomplishments of the OAIC. Led by the Principal Investigator of this OAIC, in collaboration with the leaders of all other OAIC Cores and supported by administrative staff, the roles and responsibilities of this LAC include essential leadership in stimulating, planning, goal-setting, integrating, sustaining and monitoring OAIC operations, and the organization and evaluation of all elements of this proposed continuation of the Older Americans Independence Center at Johns Hopkins, as well as responsibility for setting standards, administration and reporting. Its goals are to ensure the conduct of these OAIC functions within a broader goal of helping recruit, initiate and nurture creation of a critical mass of investigators dedicated to advancing discoveries essential to prevention and treatment of frailty in older adults, and supporting the creation of innovative, high impact research to this end. The overall goals of workforce development and support of research are to translate the results of OAlC-supported work into new treatments to enhance independence in older Americans, and creation of a new generation of research leaders in the field.